particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Seongtaek
Seongtaek (Kyomal: 성택), officially the Seongtaek Federal City, is legislative capital and largest city of Dankuk. The city is the largest and busiest port in the nation and most international shipping goes through Seongtaek. History The city was founded as a fishing port during Egelian colonial rule and was named Santa Sharika. After independence was gained and Dranland formed, the city underwent rapid development. In 2500, its population exceeded 1 million in the first time of its history. Due to the population growth, the city council launched a vast modernization project, which included the demolition of the old fishing huts, who still made up around half of the city's buildings, and their replacement with modern apartment blocks. Additionally, vast infrastructure projects were conducted, such as the construction of a new highway throughout the city and several hotels located at the beachfront. These measures caused an extraordinary boom, with average growth rates of 12% a year. By the year 3000, the city had a population of 3 million, and it had become one of the nation's touristic hotspots. After the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608 the city was renamed to Seongtaek, the name of the ancient Kyo village that resided in the area before it was destroyed by Egelian settlers. World Tower, completed in 3645.]] Cityspace Seongtaek has been at the center of much of Dankuk's modern economic development and this central role became even more defined after Gongmangdo was twice destroyed in two different foreign conflicts. Older districts of Seongtaek still boast the historic Egelian architecture that defined Santa Sharika, whereas the sprawling newer districts are highly modern and scattered with numerous skyscrapers. Economy Due to its beneficial coastal location and status as Dankuk's main port, Seongtaek is an economic powerhouse in the Hyonggi region. Many international corporations have branches in the city, and it boasts numerous shopping centres and luxury hotels. The port of Seongtaek also has a role as a cruise line hub, adding to the touristic attraction of the city. Government & Politics Governance The Federal City of Seongtaek is led by the directly mayor and a municipal assembly with representatives elected from districts throughout the city. Politics Seongtaek has tended to support economically liberal and libertarian political parties. During the Dranish Republic, the right-libertarian Grand National Party (GNP) would often win all 4 constituencies and seats representing Santa Sharika in the federal parliament, despite the overall left-leaning politics of the Valdor Province. Former Prime Minister Larissa LeCoultre, who was born in Santa Sharika, represented the southern districts of the city for many decades, while the northern area was long represented by Alina Delarosa, also a former Prime Minister. Former Prime Minister Marina LeCoultre and her sister Janice both served as MPs for Santa Sharika. The Mayor of Santa Sharika, Elaine Duvalle, defected from the GNP to found the Conservative National Party (CNP). Following the 3393 elections, the city swung from supporting the GNP to massively endorsing Duvalle's party, which won three out of five constituencies in the election. In a later by-election for the South Beach district, the CNP also managed to pick up the former seat of President John Westwood, delivering a major blow to the GNP as it had lost that seat for the first time in its history. Transportation A commuter rail service, the Seongtaek Metro, services much of the city and reaches most of its districts. This rail service is interconnected with the national Danrail high-speed railway, which has a headquarters in Seongtaek. Public transport in the city also includes buses and an old-styled tram in the Santa Sharika Historic Quarter. The Port of Seongtaek is the primary container and passenger port in Dankuk. Much of the nation's international shipping goes through this port. Education Universities Public * National University of Law & Government * Seongtaek National University Private * College of Santa Sharika International Relations Sister Cities * Kaizhou, Jiaozhi, Indrala Gallery New Parliament of Dankuk.jpg|Seongtaek Government Complex Muhandae Dome City.jpg|Muhandae Dome City Seongtaek International Airport.jpg|Seongtaek International Airport Seongtaek Fish Market.jpg|A Seongtaek Fish Market Downtown Seongtaek.jpg|Downtown Seongtaek Historic_Seongtaek.jpg|Historic Quarter, Santa Sharika Category:Cities Category:Cities of Dranland Category:Cities of Dankuk